Red Fountain
Red Fountain School for Specialists is a topnotch presumably paramilitary boarding school for Specialists, and the most prestigious educational institution for Specialists. Overview In the first season of Winx Club, it was also said to be a school for Wizards but the only residents of Red Fountain who have ever been seen using magic are the Headmaster Saladin, and Athena, the Guardian Pixie of the school's fragment of the Codex. It is located in Magix across Lake Roccaluce from both Cloud Tower and Alfea. Seasons |-|Season 1= Red Fountain was first seen when Bloom calls to see Sky. It is then seen again for the main plot when Diaspro and Bloom fight until Bloom defeats her. The Trix destroyed it when they attacked Red Fountain. The battle in which the school is destroyed is a strategic one in an attempt to buy some time. |-|Season 2= The school was rebuilt as a tower floating in the air. During the Red Fountain opening tournament, the Trix were sent to locate its Codex by Darkar. When their cover was blown, the teachers and guards unknowingly led Trix to the Crypt of the Codes, but eventually there was too many for them to take down, so they returned to Darkar's fortress. Later the Trix attacked Red Fountain again and managed to get into the Crypt of the Codes, and defeat the Winx and half of the Specialists, eventually causing Sky's heart to stop for a moment. The Trix had to pass a test which Icy solved, and they were allowed to enter the Codex Crypt. There Athena attacked the Trix, but was soon knocked out by Darcy. The Trix took the Codex and left the room only to be confronted by Timmy, who realized he will never win against them and allows the Trix to get away with the Codex. In Season 2, Red Fountain is also the place where Helia and Flora meet shortly before the Trix's and Darkar's attack. |-|Season 3= The school didn't appear that much, but it was one of Valtor's targets, though not so important as Alfea or Cloud Tower because Red Fountain has no magical students attending. During the battle between Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin against each other due to an illusion spell of Valtor, the Specialists of Red Fountain were allowed to watch Saladin's battle through a giant hologram screen created by Valtor in the sky. When Valtor released the Spell of the Elements in Magix , he sent wind to Red Fountain, causing giant tornadoes. The Specialists tried to destroy them, but were not able to as Valtor continued summoning tornadoes until he eventually called the spell of the elements back to him. |-|Season 5= In "The Gem of Empathy", Brandon was riding a dragon at Red Fountain before Stella calls him to her fashion show. |-|Season 6= In "The Golden Auditorium", it appeared when Riven was practicing his training. Musa called Riven and told him about their trip to the Golden Auditorium. School Uniform Students wear a mandatory uniform, consisting of a blue and yellow body suit and a blue cape. The cape attaches to a round jewel worn on the left breast. Education Red Fountain trains young men to fight using normal and magical methods, in hopes to serve their own home world's military one day. Students are both trained with classical weapons like swords and maces and modern weapons like guns. The students also learn to ride dragons. The school has a diverse array of classes from basic survival and dragon wrangling, to close quarter combat and even flying fighter crafts. The school is charged with the defense of the Realm of Magix. The school has also been noted to teach magic, but no student has ever been seen using magic. Weaponry The choice of weapons are usually dependent on preference, but mainly consist of swords. Students also have a choice of what sword they use. They have a choice of broadswords, long swords, rapiers, halberds and scimitars (although they are probably more not seen in the series). All Red Fountain weapons are made of absolute magic-proof material (although the wielder may suffer from knock back force should a powerful spell hit the weapon) and are retractable into the hilt. Some exotic weapons for personal preference have also been seen (Claws or just a pair of gloves for unarmed combat are preferred by some Specialist seen in Season 1). Bows with glowing arrows were used in the defense of Alfea against the Army of Darkness. Other devices include a short-range teleporter and a levitating, shield-shaped hover-board used for quick travel. *Sky uses a long sword and shield combination with shurikens for long range capability. *Brandon uses a broadsword and a double-edged lance which can be thrown like a cutter. *Riven uses a long saber with a ball-on-a-chain flail connected to a dagger. He also packs shuriken. *Helia uses a type of glove that launches laser strings that he can use to immobilize or shock the enemy. *Timmy uses a pistol that fires various kinds of projectiles from flare to homing mini-missiles to laser bursts. He also pack a rapier for close encounter. Vehicles The school has an fleet consist of many different combat aircraft's. Red Fountain air force is considerably strong, and can take on most, if not all, threats from the sky: *Hawk: Red Fountain's battle cruisers. It's a gigantic ship armed with heavy weaponry: Three laser turrets mounted on each wing and a heavy dual-barreled belly plasma cannon. An Owl can be fitted into its front and used as a control room instead of its two-man pilot cockpit. It also has a hangar bay which can be filled with two Crows and another Owl. *Owl: Red Fountain transport and drop ships. It's slow and less maneuverable than the Hawk. It has a single laser vulcan cannon mounted under its chin. It also has a small detachable hangar to store Wind Riders and equipment's. In Season 2, Brandon exclaimed that it has a titanium frame and its engines have a capacity of 18 dragon power. *Crow: Red Fountain's single-seat interceptors. They're the fastest aircraft and are so maneuverable that they can perform barrel-rolls even in a cave. It has 4 wings spread in a X-formation with a laser turret on each. They're mostly deployed from either the school or from a Hawk. It can lower its bottom wings to form a landing gear. The Hawk and the Owl are capable of faster-than-light space travel between planets. Red Fountain's standard-issue movers are the Wind Riders, similar to a hover motorcycle. Staff Professor Saladin Professor Saladin is the headmaster of Red Fountain. Codatorta Codatorta is the head teacher at Red Fountain and so far the only known teacher. It is revealed that he is the best battle master in Red Fountain. Known Students *Sky, King/Crown Prince of Eraklyon *Brandon, Sky's squire *Helia, Saladin's grandson (Cinélume)/nephew (4Kids) *Timmy *Riven *Jared *Bishop *Roy *Spencer *Miles *Ed *Ronny *Doradil (comics only) *Manuel (comics only) *Davos (PC game only) Trivia *The name of Red Fountain seems to be derived from a hidden meaning. Considering that it's a school that teaches close quarters combat, mainly with bladed weapons, "Red Fountain" could reference a fountain of blood, due to the schools purpose of training individuals to protect their homes. *In the original Italian version, the school is called Fonterossa. *In Season 1, Red Fountain was also said to be a school for Wizards. *Unlike Alfea and Cloud Tower, Specialists from Red Fountain have a uniform. *In Season 6, the Specialists' uniform style is altered. Category:Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Red Fountain Category:Specialists Category:Magix Category:Schools Category:Comics Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6